


Maggie's Choice

by mmcgui12_gmu_campfirelegends (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Campfire Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_campfirelegends
Summary: In the years between the end of The Babysitter and The Last Act, the second and third Campfire Legends games, Maggie had plenty of time to plan her revenge.





	Maggie's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> SPOILERS for the end of The Babysitter, as well as parts of The Last Act! DON'T READ THIS PROMPT IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS FOR THE CAMPFIRE LEGENDS GAMES!
> 
> Write a story from Maggie's point of view at the end of The Babysitter, explaining why she chose to use her secret dose of Dr. Haken's serum to revive Lisa and use the babysitter as the newest guinea pig in the tests of the serum, and as revenge in the killing of the man who could (and had) save Libby, instead of choosing to bring Libby back to life again.
> 
> Please use these character tags to make them canon on here:  
Maggie (Campfire Legends)  
Libby (Campfire Legends)  
Lisa (Campfire Legends)

Libby dying,  
It was an accident  
The first time

We were kids  
Just messing around

When Libby's neck snapped  
She should've been gone  
If not for Nate

I only half-believed he was real  
For the longest time

What did mom know?  
Had she ever met the doctor?  
How much was she covering  
When hiring Lisa?  
We lived so close to Stillwaters  
And the Hookman of urban legend

Oh, the irony  
That Lisa wanted dad  
To be her recommendation  
For med school

She let Libby die again  
As soon as she destroyed  
Dr. Haken's serum

And then she pushed him  
Nate fell to his death  
In the Asylum's elevator shaft

Lisa was the first of many young women  
Lisa was my favorite subject, my pet

I shoved her down the stairs  
When she tried to leave with me

As I grew up,  
I kept Lisa down there,  
Down in Stillwaters Asylum,  
Even after my family moved across town

Lisa said she wanted to save Libby...  
Well, she did...  
As a test subject for my attempts  
At perfecting Dr. Haken's serum

It's nearly ready,  
And now I'll call my friends to the woods,  
The same ones surrounding my old home,  
And my family's old cabin,  
And the Asylum

I'll tell these stories  
As if they're urban legends  
Before spiking my old favorite hot chocolate  
And killing them all  
For one last test

And then

To

Bring

Libby

Back

Again


End file.
